


Turn back time

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [12]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "It’s been the first trip we’ve taken together, no matter that there were cameras, it’s something bound to deepen the relationship. That’s why when I first heard it was going to be the two of us I didn’t want to believe it. And now I'm completely satisfied and... and now I feel even more like we belong together. And I'm completely fine with it.”





	Turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the twelfth episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

 

“Yuya!”

Yuri barely made in time to yell that he fell in the water again, his boyfriend following suit.

They resurfaced laughing and the younger hit Yuya’s head, feigning annoyance.

“I could’ve gotten hurt.” he told him, smiling and getting close to him, grabbing his shoulder so that he could avoid swimming.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, Yu.” Yuya replied, theatrical, making them both burst out laughing one second after.

There were a few moments of silence between them, then the younger spoke again.

“It’s more beautiful than I was expecting.” he murmured, turning around his boyfriend and mounting on his shoulder, delicately pressing a kiss to his neck and wincing for the salty flavour on his skin.

“True. I mean, no matter how used we are to sea, it’s nothing like this.” he confirmed.

He put a hand down on top of Yuri’s, holding it tight and then bringing it to his lips.

Yuya couldn’t see his face, but he could picture it clearly and he could picture how he was feeling right now.

He imagined it wasn’t too different from his state of mind.

He could perfectly understand, he could understand that mix of happiness and anxiety, he got how he could be at the same time glad they had reached Nice and sad they had to leave France.

Or, at least, that was what Yuya felt.

He carried him on his shoulder, reaching the shore and leaving him down on the water’s edge, letting him sit between his legs, his head against Yuya’s chest.

“What are you doing?” the younger asked, but he did nothing to move from that position.

“Hold you close. Can I?” Yuya explained, smiling and slowly caressing his back.

Chinen shrugged, as to say he wasn’t about to complain, and moved his face against his chest in a caress.

“So...” Yuri said after a few more minutes. “What’s wrong? You’ve tried to avoid being too close to me since we’ve gotten to France, what’s different now?”

Takaki opened his eyes wide, feigning surprise.

“Me? That’s not true, I wasn’t avoiding anything. I’ve just been careful, that’s all.” he leant down to kiss his lips, sighing. “If I could’ve, I would’ve screamed out loud that I was in France with my boyfriend and that I love him. You know that.”

Yuri chuckled, nodding.

“I know, Yuu. Don’t think I don’t understand when you say we have to be careful. On the contrary, I have to admit you’ve surprised me. Before leaving I was sure you were going to start calling me ‘Chinen-san’ and that you would’ve walked three feet from me. You know, for precautions. You’ve been much more bold than I would’ve expected.” he mocked him, letting go against him and raising his head to take the kiss right where they had left it off.

Yuya pinched his arm, then he shrugged and went back staring at the sea, as if trying to see something beyond the horizon.

“It was good though, wasn’t it?” he murmured, absorbed. “Was it as beautiful for you as it was for me?”

Yuri turned in his arms, carefully staring at him.

“Of course it was, Yuu. I don’t know how much it was for you, but... I had fund. And with you, I...” he blushed, stopping all of a sudden.

“What?” Yuya asked, curious for the way the younger had left the sentence hanging.

“It felt... I don’t know. As if our relationship is different now, somehow. Deeper. I don’t know.” he said confusedly, embarrassed, while the elder burst out laughing and held him tight.

He had to struggle to keep him there despite the younger’s attempts at escaping, believing he was making fun of him.

“Yu... Yu, stay put!” he ordered, chuckling. “I didn’t mean to laugh, I'm sorry. It’s just that I think you’re adorable when you blush, that’s all.” he explained, then he was serious again and went on. “Anyway, of course it’s like that. It’s been the first trip we’ve taken together, no matter that there were cameras, it’s something bound to deepen the relationship. That’s why when I first heard it was going to be the two of us I didn’t want to believe it. And now I'm completely satisfied and...” it was his turn to blush. “And now I feel even more like we belong together. And I'm completely fine with it.”

He felt incredibly embarrassed speaking to him like that, but he owed it to him. Yuri had been honest and so had he.

There was no reason, at that point, to hide behind clichés or shame. If there was something Yuya had learnt in the past week, was that saying what he thought the moment he thought it could be incredibly satisfying.

Yuri stood up and held his hand out to help Yuya do the same, then he flicked his forehead.

“Did you really need six thousand miles to speak to me like that, Yuya? Had I known that before I would’ve planned a trip together ages ago.” he made fun of him, then he walked toward the beach, trying to make his clothes dry up.

“As if you were the romantic one.” Takaki muttered, following him.

They stayed there on the beach, silent, for a while more, and still Yuya knew that Yuri was circling about what he really wanted to talk about.

He put his hands on his shoulder, under his shirt, and started massaging him slowly, automatically, then he leant down until their faces were mere inches apart.

“What?” Yuri murmured, smiling, not at all bothered by the proximity.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Yuya told him, dying to know what was going through his mind.

The younger sighed theatrically, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing. Nothing serious, really.” he said, forcing himself to smile.

“Yuri...” Takaki murmured. “After all this time you still don’t understand? Keeping things to yourself is never the solution. Wouldn’t it be better for you to talk about it with me?”

Yuri licked his lower lip, shrugging and pulling away a little.

“What difference does it make, Yuu?” he said. “If I don’t talk is because I already know you don’t have a solution for me, just like I don’t have one. Want me to tell you? I don’t want to go back home. No” he paused, smiling sadly. “I'm scared of going back home. I can't help it and you can't help it. So, see, the best thing is to keep quiet about it.” he said, staring at a spot in front of himself, all the while biting nervously on his lower lip. “It’s childish, and I realize that on my own. But that’s how I feel, and I can't think about anything distracting me from this fear, and...”

“Baby...” Yuya murmured, grabbing his arm and forcing him back close, Yuri’s back against his chest. “You don’t have to tell me stuff for me to find a solution. You’ve got to do it because I always want to know what you’re thinking about. And because, maybe, I can help you feel better.” he smiled, slowly rocking him in his arms and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “You don’t have to be afraid of going back home. Wherever we are, you and I are always going to be together. It’s not France, it’s not this trip, Yu. I love you, no matter where we are.” he smiled, embarrassed all over again. “Don’t think you’re the only one with this kind of doubts. These past few days I’ve wondered if we were going to bring this all back to Tokyo or if it was a one-time thing. But I realized that it doesn’t matter what we do or how we act with each other, in the end all I care about is that I'm with you and you’re with me. Well, for me it works like that. I wish it could for you too, babe.” he shrugged and lowered his eyes, distractedly toying with the sand between his toes.

Yuri smiled, nodding and taking his hand, letting their fingers intertwine.

“Of course it’s like that for me too. It goes without saying.” he confirmed, sighing again and bringing his hands to his face, moaning. “So, is this your way of telling me we really have to go back home?” he asked, looking toward him, hopeful.

“Of course we have to. But you’re coming back with me, isn't that enough?” he teased.

The younger shrugged, but then he chuckled, all of a sudden in a good mood.

“I don’t know if you’re worth the comparison with France, you know?” he replied, smirking.

Yuya wanted to pretend he had gotten mad, but it didn’t last long.

He grabbed his hips, to prevent him from escaping.

“Then it means I’ll try to make it worth.” he murmured, serious.

“I know you will, Yuu.” Yuri pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling. “I already know.”

 

~

 

Once they took off, it took Yuya all of his strength to try not to cry.

The plane was over the sea and he felt a deep and sharp feeling of emptiness, but chose to do his best not to think about it.

He stared outside the window until the landscape became entirely made of clouds and tried to focus only on them and the detailed memories of that week spent in France.

That’s what he wanted to bring home.

He wanted to take the memory of Yuri’s excited face whenever they tried something new, he wanted to take his own compliance toward the younger, all the times he had felt like a child and hadn't felt ashamed of that part of himself.

He averted his eyes from the clouds and looked at his boyfriend instead; Yuri was sleeping blissfully next to him, as if he didn’t have a trouble in the world.

Yuya smiled, while the feeling of emptiness disappeared.

What he had told Yuri on the beach, after all, worked for him as well. He was scared of leaving France too, go back home, think that they were going to leave a bond that wasn’t going to be there in Tokyo; he decided, though, he was going to trust himself and the two of them, because it was the only thing that was truly worth.

There was no reason to feel empty at all, not when Yuri was there with him, not when he was sure that’s where he was going to stay, now that they had discovered a whole new side to themselves, a new way to love each other.

Yuri kept loving him and he kept loving Yuri. That was it. Why be afraid at all?

He closed his eyes and got closer to his boyfriend, leaning down to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder, caressing his arm.

“I love you, Yu.” he murmured, and he felt Yuri fidget and mumble something, but he kept sleeping.

Yuya got asleep with a smile.

The thought of waking up at home, with Yuri, now felt like the best thing in the whole world.


End file.
